Eric the Northman
by teagan2009
Summary: Eric, Sherriff of Area 5 never thought he would have a Mate. Retold in Eric Pov. From all books.
1. Introducing Eric

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters.

"You may enter." I said as pissed off as I felt. "Pamela, my most trusted child, do you wish to displease me?"

As Pamela walked into the office I noticed that she was not looking down, but boring into my eyes with laughing ones.

As she started to come closer I could feel the desk starting to splinter under my tapping fingers, Pamela must have heard it because that was when she whispered to me.

"_Sherriff?"_ Pamela bowed her head now so she was looking down. Wise decision.

"Pamela what do you know of Sophie –Anne sending the one William Compton into Area 5?" I asked.

The look off her face was not one that I had expected. Which leads me to believe there might be more that my child is not telling me?

"Master," she started, "William Compton and I have met one another over time. I saw him at the Queen's estate a little over a month ago. People were talking that he was planning on mainstreaming, others say the Queen has put him on a secret mission of her own." She said, uncertain of how I would take it.

That was not the information that I have heard, or been told by Bill. What was so good about _Bill_ that the Queen would assign him a mission of her own? And to Bon Temps! The place is a breeding ground for backwards trash! There was more to this than I have been informed.

My desk broke beneath my fingers. Great.

It was at that point Pamela started laughing, gasping for air like she really needed it.

"You..... broke....the.....desk..." She was laughing so much, I just waited until she stopped before I continued.

"Pamela," I started. She snapped out of her laughing frenzy so immediately and replied, "Pam, sheriff my name is Pam, now." She said "now" with the smallest voice.

"_Pam," _I said softly and as calmly as possible while standing up and walking around the broken desk, "Do you wish to explain to me, as your Sherriff and your Maker, why you felt this information about _Bill Compton_ would not be needed in light of Bill coming into my AREA?" Alright, I wasn't as calm as I thought I would be.

Pam looked at me with wide eyes and I thought I saw a flicker of something?

I disregarded it and made my way over to the couch, and started again.

"Pam, I am trying to get all the facts together. Did Bill come into my area after Sophie-Anne had sent him on a secret mission, again in my area?" I said this time calmly.

"I cannot know Master. I do not think so." She continued. "Like you said, he _is_ in Bon Temps, Master." She added promptly.

Perhaps he really does want to mainstream, some do and are doing really well I hear. That life is not for me though. I like drinking my blood warm and fresh, while taking them on my, well, used to be desk.

That reminds me.

"Pam, I think we may need to keep an eye on Bill and his _mainstreaming, _activities. "And most importantly, "Pam, I will be requiring a new desk." I added while touching my fangs with my tongue thinking of the beauty brunette I will be having tonight.

Pam was hiding something from me and when she spoke I knew it to be true.

"Of course Master, we will keep a watchful eye on him, and as for the desk, well, I will send out ginger." She said and gave a wink.

_Pam_

Pam started laughing again and I had a feeling this was going to be bad, very bad.

"Master," she started. This was worse than very bad, Pam never calls me Master unless something is very right, or very, very wrong. I am leaning towards the later.

"Why did you not tell me that there is to be a wedding?" she was trying not to laugh. "I am your child and your business associate, and I had to hear from the, from the....... Bride" She was in right form tonight.

"Pam, to what are you talking about?" I said somewhat angry and confused.

"Ginger. Sherriff, Ginger is telling people you," she winced, Pam winced, "made love to her." The smile that was consuming her face was nothing if not like a Cheshire cat.

"WHAT," I roared into air and made my way to the door. Ginger was strutting up to the door when I grabbed her, pushed her into the office, commanded Pam out and tilted Gingers neck and tore at the skin as savagely as I could knowing it would cause her pain.

Stupid, no good backwards trash and blood warmer of a human.

Ginger was screaming out so I removed my mouth and looked into her eyes.

Glamour

Every vampire could glamour anyone they desired to do anything they wanted. Ginger was no exception.

"Ginger," I started, "You have never had sex with me, never," wince, "made love with me, you have never even spoken to me, you do not know me. My name is Eric. You have been working at Fangtasia, "this could be fun, "your will befriend a human woman named Belinda, you understand Ginger?" I was still holding her gaze when I noticed all the blood was still coming out of her neck."

"Yes master, I understand." She replied while coming to and pursing her lips in a seductive way.

I started to lean forward, to take a taste again.....

The blood was distracting again and stirring all kinds of different hungers. I had no intention of taking her on my couch, or anywhere for that matter.

"Ginger, why don't you go and get cleaned up? " Humans like to keep up appearances and I don't think I could tolerate acting as though I give a damn about this human anymore than necessary.

As ginger was leaving the office Pam was coming back in.

"The desk will be here in 15 minutes. I take it the wedding is cancelled?" Pam was snickering, "I guess I will have to return the drapes, towels and shower curtain I bought?"

How could she think it was funny, did she not know me? I am Eric Northman, Viking and Sherriff of Area 5!

"Oh Sherriff, you know I just like to get a rise out of you." My eyebrows shot up. "Not like that Eric, Sherriff. You know, one day you are going to find someone who is going to make you relax. You know, you may even get married one day?" She finished

When I looked at Pam to see her laughing at me or snickering, I saw none of that. Just her face set as it normally is. Was she serious? Again..... Viking...

"Pam, do not speak such things." I said with as much authority as possible.

Just as I said that, Long Shadow, our bartender and my other business associate, walked into my office, looked at my desk and took a seat on the couch like Pam.

"Sherriff, the bar isn't doing as well tonight, will you be making an appearance so we can announce it to the **vermin**?" long Shadow and Pam said together.

That made me smile.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Over the next few weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about my "talk" with Pam. Was I really that opposed to having a companion? I like sex, if I used the word "love" at all, that's how I would describe it. It was frowned upon in my world to have a Vampire relation with another Vampire. I could not even consider a human relation. Winey, pesky, needy and vile things they are and then they die. The only good thing they are for is to fuck and feed.

_Pam_

_Sherriff?_

A minute later Pam arrived in my office wearing a knee length purple dress with white heels designed to match.

"Pamela, I have asked you not to wear that attire at Fangtasia," Pam was about to protest, "Thought you look absolutely delectable." I let my fangs come out. I do love it when she dresses all suburban.

"Thank you Sherriff. I do not understand why these humans think we all dress in that." She said pointing to the thigh high heel black boots and long fitting black velvet dress. Pam tells me it would make a nice gown if I will allow her to sow the thigh high splits on both side and the plunging neckline that goes to her waist.

I told her no. It is a good marketing strategy and one that we all have to abide by.

While Pam was dressing I was having thoughts about Mates and Bonding. I have not had these thoughts in nearly 1000 years.

Damn Pam.

"Pam, I called you in here not for your opinion in dressing." How could I word what I was about to say?

"Pam, have you ever had a Mate?" I finally said.

I never thought it would happen. Pamela. Pam. The Pam was speechless.

"I ah," she looked like she was trying to form the right words in her head. I think I really did shock her. I may have to do this more often.

"Eric, I had a Mate some hundred years go. I am not the person to be asking. Nor have I ever been bonded." She said trying to form the words as she was thinking them.

"Where has this come from Sherriff?" She finally asked.

"I was giving some thought to Mates." I replied as fast as possible.

But knowing Pam, she was not going to let this go so easily.

Just as Pam was about to start on me Ginger came into my office without knocking asking me if they could open Fangtasia now.

Reluctantly I rose out of my chair gave Pam a once over and told her to get to work.

As Pam was about to leave my office she turned to me and said, "Eric, even 1000 year old Vikings fall in love." With that she left.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I'm not too sure if I should continue or not? It's my first attempt on writing, please let me know how I did. I always like constructive criticism.

I don't have a Beta, so if anyone would like to be my Beta, please just contact me and let me know.


	2. Eric meets Sookie

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters.

Reluctantly I rose out of my chair gave Pam a once over and told her to get to work.

As Pam was about to leave my office she turned to me and said, "Eric, even 1000 year old Vikings fall in love." With that she left.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

What was I to think of that? Fall in love? Me?

Pam

As I was making my way to the door of my office, I caught myself in my full length mirror. (Yes we can show up in mirrors.)

Something was not right with what I saw. I could not place my finger on it. My hair looked the same, with a few exceptions of the new tints Pam put in last night. My build was the same.

It was then I really looked. My mouth was turned upright. Wait a minute, upright. As in, smirking? Not the same sarcastic smirk that fills my existence night in and night out. And then my eyes found the eyes in the mirror, they reflected my own with the shape and colour. But that's where the similarities ended.

The eyes that I was looking into seemed almost, what's the word? Hopeful?

While I continued to look into them, it was as if they were mocking me, daring to challenge them. Am I hopeful? Do I want to fall in love again? No, love is a weakness. It incapacitateseveryone it touches, it makes you vulnerable. This I learned from being a young Vampire.

Now was not the time to be reminiscing.

With more once over, while avoiding my eyes, I noticed that now I needed to follow the clothing attire just like the rest of the _employees_.

Letting out a growl, I took of my red Fangtasia t-shirt, and replaced it with my "dress-up" brown and black vest.

I could hear Pam snicker from out in the club. She picked out this vest knowing my distaste in brown. "_We __**all**__ have to abide by the "clothing attire." _She thought back to me.

Pam

As Pam's Maker, I have a special relationship with her. I can hear my child's thoughts when directed to me and likewise. I have come to understand that not all Master and child relations are like ours. Given my age, 1000, I think that may be why we can communicate with one another. I can communicate with other Vampires at will as well, however I do not unless I trust them.

Which I do not.

While giving myself another once over I have to admit I don't mind the vest, aside from the brown which was minimal, I did look good. Tonight I was dressed in jeans, black boots and the vest. Most nights I come out just wearing jeans and boots, but you have to keep the humans coming in on what they might or might not see. Tonight they would see some of my chest.

I get to show my body while taking the humans money. It's when they get to close and try to start touching my legs, arms and chest that pisses me off.

Vermin

Pam and Long Shadow had it right.

However the vermin are my source of income. So there has to remain some sort of civility, you could say.

I made my way back to my desk, for my phone and went back out through my office door and down the hall to be stopped by sounds of passion. I know this sound all too much, a male Vampire was feeding off a human in the rest room to my right. I said as slowly and as quietly as someone like myself could, "Your Sherriff knows you're in there feeding, take this elsewhere and I will not harm you or your company." I said sounding surprisingly calm. Hmmm, maybe I am changing into being hopeful? No, just late and agitated and now pissed.

Now that Vampires have come out of the coffin, we have certain "laws" to abide by. We could feed of a human, so long as we were in a private domain and it had to be with a consenting adult. It is against the law to feed in a public vicinity. That one there was my favourite. We Vampires have our own "laws" too. But to keep piece we choose to be cordial.

I finally made my way into the club. At first I only saw the vermin, sorry, _humans_. It was then I begun to see my subjects. "We are here for a reason." I said quietly to the working Vampires.

Upon coming into Area 5 they can choose to swear fealty unto me. I am their Sherriff, and a good one. Being Sherriff gives me a lot of power. I do not use it to bend with my will, but simply make it compulsive that they must put in weekly hours at Fangtasia. They all get very well paid off course, but some nights, it's simply not worth it. I had a feeling tonight would be no exception.

How very wrong I was.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

I made my way over to the centre of the room, where the "throne" was. I was just about to walk up the three steps when I heard a familiar voice touch my mind. _"The Fellowship of the Sun has sent yet_ _another bomb threat to Fangtasia and you personally, Sherriff. We have reason to believe that there may be some truth to this latest bomb threat. The Vampire club in Miami, Red Liquid, was bombed last night. Shall we take extra precautions Sherriff?" _She finished hastily.

The Fellowship of the Sun. A Vampire hating "church," run by the Newlin's. They would never admit as to killing my kind. However they feel it is their duty and honour, it turns out, to rid the world of Vampires. They have eliminated many of my kind and we still have yet to see any kind of justice.

"_Yes Pam. Please inform everyone this night that there may well be a threat and to keep an eye out for anything unusual, well more unusual."_ I added while thinking of the Vampire and human in the restrooms. Not that feeding is unusual for my kind, quite the opposite, when your teeth are attached to their throat sucking on that thick, red blood, and to have it dripping down your throat... oh. I understand the hunger, but to do it in Fangtasia is a personal insult. The Vampire in question must be new here. _"Pam, there was a feeding happening in the restrooms on my way through to the club. Please find out who it was, and inform them that Fangtasia does not condone feedings on the premises. For this personal insult to me, they are to come to Fangtasia and work three evening of a week for one month without pay." _I relayed back.

"_There was a feeding Sherriff?"_ She sounded amused.

"_See to it Pam, and then come join me on this pedestal. Have Sarah bring several seats over."_ I added promptly. I knew Pam would love to see Sarah in what she was wearing this evening.

Pam liked both male and female, human and Vampire. She tends to lead towards the female human though as preference. The way Sarah was dressed tonight, simply mouth watering....

"_Oh and_ _Pam, please see to it that Sarah is on the front door this evening."_I added with a smug pause, _"and tell Natalie and Liz too." _I finished thinking of taking Natalie tonight on my desk.

I could see Pam on the other side of the room. _"Yes Sherriff."_ She said and gave a soft purr and a wink in my direction.

I sat down and looked around the room. Such typical human behaviour, just like every other night. Humans have watched too much television, thinking we dress, what's the word? Gothic? Black clothing, white powder faces, black or red lipstick and black eye make-up. But we humour them. They come into Fangtasia paying good money mind you; we might as well keep playing along.

Occasionally you get the ones that want you to suck their blood, others want sex, and most times they just want to say they have met a Vampire and take pictures with us like were cardboard cut-outs.

That could be useful.

Fangtasia is my home. I have built the club up from nothing, with help from Pam of course.

An hour later Pam came to my side and sat down. She was rosy in her cheeks. _"In your vehicle?" _She nodded in a trance.

I sat there for several more hours on my phone and occasionally talking with Pam. When you are Vampire you do not need to fill in time with useless talk.

It was then I heard a name I did not expect to hear this evening or anytime soon for that matter.

Bill Compton

It seemed like he was accompanying a young woman with him. This should be interesting I thought to myself. She needed to be carded. Good, Liz is doing her job. Something about this young human's voice was too polite, is that the word? For a Vampire bar evening. Perhaps she is a sweet Southern Belle who wants to experience a little thrill of danger? Perhaps this is why Bill came into my Area? I have to admit I am now curious about her.

Pam was next to me asking if I heard that Bill was here with a date. I assured her I did indeed hear, and would like to hear more.

While I leaned forward and scanned for Bill, Pam sat back in the seat and closed her eyes and tasted the air.

I had finally located Bill, when my eyes slid past his and onto his date. She was dressed in a white dress with red flowers on it and bright red fuck the ho shoes. Her hair cascaded down her back. It was a beautiful shade of yellow. Very close to my own colour but a few shades darker. Eyes as blue at the sky I remember from my childhood. Apart from the shoes she was dressed like she was getting ready for a housewarming party.

I knew at that exact moment this girl would be mine, I would take her on my desk, show her pleasure she has never known, than give her back to Bill.

It was then I felt my heart for the first time in over 1000 years. I knew it was always there and dead, but something, no, someone, had cause it to throb. For a second I could barely be sure it was my heart. I know better than to think it was betting, but something stirred.

Could this girl have done that? I barley glanced at her.

Bill and the girl in question went to the bar and started to talk with Long Shadow. As I was about to start listening my phone buzzed at me letting me know it was now the nightly time to call the other Sherriff's.

"Damn it!" I hissed under my breath which caught Pam's attention.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

When I was finished talking with the other Area Sherriff's, Pam started to text me. Modern day technology. She was right next to me.

A young man came up to Pam and started to kiss her boots. "Vermin" she said loud enough for every Vampire to hear. She lifted her leg and kicked him in his shoulder.

_Pam_

I started to listen in again, when I heard Bill say to his date, _"Do you want me with you?"_ She simply replied _"Please." _Her voice sounded scared? Frightened? She is in a Vampire bar.

I turned my head in their direction trying to decipher her face to go with the conversation.

Is Bill that insecure he needs to ask a pretty girl if he should stay? Or is it more than that? Is he toying with her? Trying to feed and fuck her too?

Could she be the spy for the Fellowship of the Sun Pam warned me about? Has Bill decided to meet the sun? Is this little girl going to be the end of me? I do not think so.

Then I heard and saw something that did not make my previous thought seem realistic.

Bill said to the girl, "The Vampire over there is handsome; he has scanned you twice." He said somewhat bitter, maybe even jealous?

I bent my head down to read the newest text from Pam.

"_She does look delicious."_ Pam wrote and gave a purr.

So this girl is not his Mate? Unless he is going to loan her to me? Hmmm, I would have to give some more thought to that.

And then some thought as to why I care?

Just as I looked up from my thoughts, I saw Bill approaching with the female in tow to where I was seated. Bill seemed to be taking the girl by the arm very possessively. Curious if she is not his mate?

Her smile.

Her smile was real and not false. She seemed scared and nervous; however, I could tell she knew she would be safe.

How is that? I asked myself?

"Bill" I said while watching her every move. He wanted to keep the girl away from me. Bill stood 2 meters away while still gripping her arm and looking at me with caution.

"Who's your friend?" Pam said with her fangs running out. I could only imagine what Pam was thinking about this girl who seems so innocent. Just Pam's type I thought to myself.

I have to admit, this girl, women, is something other. Now that I am looking at her, really looking she is much more than a girl. She has the most beautiful body, perfect set of breast and alluring mouth I have ever seen. She is polite in a Vampire bar as though she had invited us over for dinner while acting as the perfect host.

"Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse" she said politely and somewhat chirpy.

Oh yes. Sookie Stackhouse will be mine.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to get into after I could figure out what to write. I'm looking forward to the next chapter where they meet for the first time. I hope you like me telling you from my perspective Eric's story on what he is thinking.

I'm looking forward to Reviews and constructive criticism.

Thank you


	3. My Friend Sookie

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters.

I have to admit, this girl, women, is something other. Now that I am looking at her, really looking she is much more than a girl. She has the most beautiful body, perfect set of breast and alluring mouth I have ever seen. She is polite in a Vampire bar as though she had invited us over for dinner while acting as the perfect host.

"Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse" she said politely and somewhat chirpy.

Oh yes. Sookie Stackhouse will be mine.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

"Aren't you sweet," I said trying to match her polite tone. I found myself thinking of all the ways that I could and would have her, when my thoughts were interrupted.

Pam

"_I did say to you, she looks delicious."_ Pam said while moving closer in her seat towards the girl. I had to agree, she does look delicious in that dress "_I wonder if Bill would give us a taste?_ _She looks like a Christmas pudding with all the colours on her." _said Pam

"_She_ _has no marks on her that I can see, and I cannot smell him on her, just around her."_ I said to Pam's disappointment and pleasure.

I was pulled from my conversation with Pam when the girl, Sookie spoke.

"Not especially" she said very brazen.

She was brave

I did not know what to say. "Not especially?" Was she not the innocent woman I thought her to be? Does she just like to stand out in Fangtasia in her little dress? Or is she meaning she isn't a good girl when it comes to sex?

I looked over to Pam for answers, and saw her fangs run out with no intention to hide them. Clearly we were thinking the same thing again.

While Pam was thinking of every way on how to have Sookie, I figured I might as well introduce myself to her. I do like a woman who is blunt to the point.

"Sookie, this is Pam," I said as I nodded toward Pam, "and I am Eric." I could tell from her face that Sookie already knew my name and maybe even Pam's.

I was still looking at Sookie when I saw Bill and Pam acknowledge and return a greeting with one another.

Sookie seemed curious of this, but not speak of it, nor did she great me the standard way of her kind by stretching out her hand. She just stood there, looking from Bill to myself.

Sookie is either very smart to know such things on how to behave around a Vampire, or, she is very quick to notice. I guess or very dim-witted.

Not a second had passed when Pam and I could hear very clearly the woman's heart accelerate. Looking Sookie over again, I could see that Bill had squeezed her arm very subtly.

Very interesting

"My friend Sookie," Bill said while still holding her arm.

Very interesting indeed.

As I started to glance over at Pam to see if she had taken in this new information with the same pleasure as me, Bill continued speaking.

"Would like to ask a couple of questions." Bill said as he finished his sentence.

However Pam had changed her posture from seductive to contempt.

Pam simply replied to Sookie; "Like how long are our fangs," she said with her voice matching her posture. "And what kind of a coffin do we sleep in?" She rolled her eyes and was about to continue when the woman spoke directly to her.

"No ma'am." She spoke with a very southern twang and a picture perfect smile with plump lips that reminded me of the early 20's.

Pam had come back to being seductive with the smile and the ma'am comment directed at her.

Sookie seemed to look around as to what she should be saying next, when she reached in her matching red straw bag thing and started to pull out two photographs.

While pulling them out of her bag I noticed the brunette in one of these pictures. She had been to Fangtasia several weeks ago. She was the beauty brunette I had the night my last desk broke and very nearly broke the new one that very night.

Why would this woman in front of me, who seemed pure, be associated with this brunette, with this fangbanger?

When Sookie had fully removed the two photographs from her bag she held them out for myself to see.

"I'd like to know if you've seen either of these women in this bar." She hesitated as if she would like to add more, but then thought better of it.

I decided to humour this woman and to satiate my own curiosity.

I looked up at her and spoke directly to her.

"I have been with this one." I said pissed of thinking about the brunette. Yes she is a beauty, but sometimes a brain is needed. "She liked pain." I finished relaying to her.

I like the pain that sometimes came (pun intended) with sex as much as the next Vampire or human, but her threshold of pain went beyond anything I had encountered in a long time for a human.

While still looking at Sookie I could see she was keeping her cool while maintaining her face free from any response that may give her thoughts away. What a strange and uncommon thing to do.

Pam raised her eyebrows towards me, while asking a silent question. _"Sherriff, you do not need to answer this woman's questions, she has on no badge."_

"_You will answer this woman's questions Pam."_ I thought back to her.

Pam leaned over into my direction to see the photographs clearly for herself.

"I have seen both of them." She said "I have never been with them." She paused "This one was a pathetic creature." She said while pointing to the one I have not been with.

Sookie's face still did not give anything away. She pulled her hand back from in front of her and returned the photographs back into her bag carefully as not to damage them.

There really was something odd about this creature standing before me. She was scarred, oh yes, I could tell. But she was trying to hide it, block it out almost. My curiosity in her flared up again.

"Thank you very much, that's all of your time I need to take." She said. Then she turned to Bill's direction placing one hand on his chest, while the other was still in his grasp.

She paused and looked up to Bill realising he was not making an effort to move with her.

"Bill," I said making an attempt to find out more about Sookie, "are you quite attached to you _friend_?" I deliberately added friend to imitate his earlier wording.

I looked up to Sookie to see if her reaction was something of lust, or anger towards me?

She had gone pale all over.

Just the reaction I was looking for.

She is not bought.

"She is mine," commanded Bill.

That was not the reaction I was looking for, however, it was welcomed.

I could see Bill grasping at straws to keep me away from this young woman.

Why would Bill be hesitant to share with me that she is his? The puzzle of Bill gets another piece.

When I looked over to Sookie I knew the second I bore into her eyes, that this was not a mutual agreement between Bill and herself.

So she is independent.

Just as Bill was about to take a step backwards to bow, I looked up into her eyes once more.

That is when I saw something that I will always remember, Hope.

Sookie Stackhouse really is other.

To distract myself from these thoughts and for the pleasure of looking at Sookie, I took in her perfectly round breasts and her curvy thighs in that tight white dress.

I was caught up with my fantasises on how I would take her from Bill, when he bowed to Pam and myself, took two steps backwards and turned away while still holding onto Sookie.

You're wrong Bill, I thought to myself. Sookie Stackhouse will be mine!

-XXXXXXXXXX-

I loved writing this chapter! I love all the interaction between Eric and Sookie and even Eric and Bill.

Reviews are LOVED and constructive criticism.

I have had a couple of people ask if I will be keeping true to the Sookie Stackhouse books. My answer is yes I will be. In Sookie's version she goes through a lot without Eric. I am trying to tell my version of Eric the best that I can, and it will not always involve her or Eric baking a cake in fluffy bunny slippers. Sorry

Eric has had 1000 years to be ruthless and cutthroat. It takes a bit for him to open up to her and likewise let's not forget.

We are very patiently awaiting Mrs Harris's 10th book in the series Dead in the Family, and we are only just getting to Eric opening up fully with Sookie.

Please understand that this is how I have envisioned Eric for several years now.

I hope you continue reading.


	4. Glamouring Miss Stackhouse

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters.

I was caught up with my fantasises on how I would take her from Bill, when he bowed to Pam and myself, took two steps backwards and turned away while still holding onto Sookie.

You're wrong Bill, I thought to myself. Sookie Stackhouse will be mine!

-XXXXXXXXXX-

"It seems Bill has certainly been entertaining himself lately." Said Pam with a sly smile aimed in my direction.

"Yes, but it is very interesting she remains untouched." I said thoughtfully.

"It will only be a matter of time of course before she succumbs to him or he will glamour her."

Glamour

If I could get Bill away from Sookie long enough, I could Glamour her to come to me. Bill will have no say in her choice.

"_Sherriff, what are you planning? I can see it in your eyes, the chase, a game." _She smiled.

I looked over at Pam and then Bill.

"_Ask him to the_ _bar. See to it that you get as much information about Sookie Stackhouse as possible."_ I looked from Pam, again to Sookie's direction _"and if Bill has been intimate with her." _

"_I do love games!" _

Pam was laughing to herself when she stood and walked very slowly with no apparent interest to the bar where Long Shadow was working.

"_Can I get 2 O positive True Blood's?" _Pam spoke with deliberate slowness after standing there a couple of minutes.

I turned my attention from Pam to the table Bill had just vacated.

Sookie sat there with her head turned down while staring at her hands. What an odd thing to do.

I focused all my attention on Sookie Stackhouse.

"Come to me Sookie, look into my eyes and stand by my side. Feel my influence."

I could feel myself start to hum with all power of influence I had sent to her.

She still did not look up.

How can it be? In 1000 years this has never happened nor have I heard of it ever happening!

I focused more, and felt a very small amount of blood almost escape my nose.

"_Sookie"_

As I was about to stop, she looked up at me, bore into my eyes and then looked away. Her face was as if someone had called her name, in the quietest and personal way, but she had brushed it off as hearing things.

How could she do that? Could she feel my influence? I have never infused so much effort to be thwart off before. I had not influenced her one bit.

This peaked my curiosity in her all the more.

Bill was returning to the table with their beverages when Pam came to sit back down.

"I cannot Glamour her!" I hissed to Pam stunned and awed at the same time. "Have you ever heard of such things?"

"I have not." She said "But Bill did make a slight sip of the tongue. Our Miss Sookie is a barmaid from Bon Temps, that's were Bill met her. She lives across a cemetery from him."

I was still waiting to hear about their sexual involvement and wished she would get to it.

"Although she is his, they remain "steady" whatever that means?" Pam finished.

Surely not steady. So they have not had sex than. What an interesting development.

I looked over to see Bill staring at me with contempt. I just laughed, let him stare.

I turned my head ever so slightly to see that Sookie's features looked... annoyed?

I could pick up on bits of pieces of their conversation and was not at all surprised with what I could hear.

"He's breaking the rules just by attempting to glamorize you after I've told him you're mine." He sound very pissed. Good it would be no fun if it were to be that easy to take her away from him without a fight, however it did bother me he knew she could not be Glamorized as he put it.

I could read her face and body language to know with all assurity that that was not a saying she liked too much.

"I don't think she likes it when he calls her his" Pam pointed out grinning. "What do you think would happen if I were to claim her as mine?" her fangs were running out now.

Pam, such a tease. Although I think that she may be honest in this instant.

I have to admit I wondered what it would be like to say she is mine, too taste that sweet blood and to take her on my couch.

"_Sherriff I think I need go and find Sarah now."_ Thought Pam _"I will be leaving for the night if that is alright with you?"_

"_Of course, please take Sarah and exit through the back way. I will contact you before the sun rises."_

Pam looked around the room for Sarah and located her. She stood up walked over to her and whispered in her ear. I could see Pam and Sarah pushing and grinding all the way out the door.

Pam

-XXXXXXXXXX-

I looked around the room for Natalie, thinking about how tonight she would please me and be a substitute for the one Sookie Stackhouse, when I saw Bill lead Sookie out of the booth.

As I was watching them get ready to leave, Bill started in my direction. He gave a very subtle nod that told me we needed to talk.

Here we go again.

I get it, I get it. _She is mine. _

He really did need to get over it, I have.

I know she will be mine.

Some may say I am possessive, I say I'm just very determined.

As I stood up and walked towards the back door I passed Bill and Sookie and took Natalie on my arm and lead her outside with us. I put her in my car and turned to Bill to find out what this was about.

Was he going to fight me? That was laughable.

"There's going to be raid," Bill said

Well that was not what I was expecting.

"How do you know?"

He seemed to be keeping something from me, and why did he look towards Sookie?

"Me," Sookie's small voice quivered as she said it.

She is a cop. How could I have not seen it? And with the questions about the two fangbangers! This will not stand!

Unless.....

"I read the policeman's mind," she simply said as though it should be obvious.

I remembered back to when I used to have a psychic myself. Hilmar was very talented. He taught me many things of the thoughts of mankind. How selfish people are and the secrets they keep and what they are willing to do to keep them. He helped me become the ruthless, powerful and respected person I am today. We had only been together a short time when an idiot staked him thinking he was Vampire. I have not encountered one since. Well until now.

Bill however was looking sick. I guess I am putting the pieces together now Bill.

"That's interesting," I said. "I had a psychic once. It was incredible."

I do miss Hilmar.

"Did the psychic think so?" Sookie said with a tone that indicated that she was not for sale. We shall see about that.

I looked over at Bill and he was back to grabbing Sookie's arm tightly. I could hear him draw deep breaths; I am guessing he was hoping I would not act on impulse and kill such an out spoken creature. Truth be told, I like her being bold and brazen. It is a very rare thing to encounter.

In the background I could hear the sounds of sirens coming towards Fangtasia.

"For a while," I told her as truthful as I could without divulging into my history.

I gave Bill a nod letting him know that this will not be last of this discussion. He gave me a curt nod back and looked to Sookie.

I slid in my Corvette and told Natalie that I will be taking her to my home for the evening. What I didn't tell her was that it would not be her I would be seeing. Sookie Stackhouse's face will be permanently pictured where hers is.

As I was driving off, I could see Bill walking her to his car. Yes Sookie Stackhouse is entirely other.

A psychic, how surprising.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Just as I was about to retire for the day I called Pam.

"How was your evening Sherriff?" Pam purred on the other end of the phone.

"Very eventful, I have uncovered something tonight about Sookie. She is a psychic." I waited to hear what Pam would say.

"This is very bad Sherriff!" she said somewhat guarded and confused, all sexiness gone out of her voice.

"I am well aware it." I said.

"Can she hear our thoughts?"

"No, I don't think so. If she could she would not have had her face as picture perfect with all the things I was fantasising about her, let alone yourself. But it is something that we will need to explore. Pam I will need you to arrange a meeting with Bill to come to my office so we may discuss this matter at a more convenient time for all."

"Yes Sherriff, I shall call as soon as a I rise." With that I shut my phone off for the day and went to bed with a smile on my face thinking of the pleasures I could see giving Sookie Stackhouse.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

When I rose the next night my thoughts went straight to Sookie and the drama and havoc she has now inflicted in my life. I turned my phone back on and noticed I have several calls from the Police.

I checked my voicemail and sure enough I had a message telling me that Fangtasia will be shut for the night unless I make an appearance and explain to them about a Vampire feeding in the restrooms.

I got into my shower replaying every minute of last night. The very second Sookie Stackhouse walked into my life and invaded my thoughts.

By the time I was ready to leave to go to Fangtasia I received a text from Pam.

.......Bill nt cmig. Is bsy......

Damn Bill!

Well I could always go there? I could find out where Sookie lives and maybe even see her?

Arh, listen to yourself Eric! A human, she is a human. You are whipped!

I will go and see Bill, I am his Sherriff and he has a lot to explain. If I happen to see Sookie, so be it.

As I made my way outside I looked up into the sky and wondered why I had even asked Pam about love? It seems like the Gods are playing some sort of cosmic joke on me.

Love? Never, I am merely curious about her.

With a sigh I flew into the sky and headed towards Bon Temps. I admit I had to stop for directions to the old Compton home, but I was on the right track. At this point I am glad I didn't bring Pam with me when I thought of calling her. She would never let me live it down.

I sited Bill's home and landed a kilometre away from his home. I straightened my suit and set out to his house. As I walked up the front porch steps, Bills stepped out through the front door.

"Eric" Bill said with a nod.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you could not make your way to Fangtasia tonight? I am your Sherriff, when I say to be somewhere, you will be there. Am I understood Bill?"

"Yes" He said. "Sookie is not what you think, she,"

"I do not need to hear you excuse Bill," I said holding up my hand to silence him until I was ready. "Need I remind you again that I am your Sherriff?"

With a dramatic sigh, Bill started into a very poorly acting debut.

"Sookie is telepathic. She can only read the minds of other humans. She works at a bar named Merlotte's and her boss is a shifter named Sam Merlotte. She does not know of any other world but human and Vampire. I suspect she has her own suspicions about what else is out their though. She lives with her grandmother and she has one brother Jason. Both her parents died when she was very little. That's all the information that I can see would be any use to you." Bill said while kicking his foot against an old pillar.

Something was off with how he was telling me. It seemed orchestrated, planned out. His body language alone screamed out that he was keeping something from me.

"What does Sookie think of you telling me this information about her?" I asked merely out of curiosity, or so I told myself.

"She doesn't know of this _talk_." He said with tone. I got tone from Bill. How cute.

"Is everything alright with your _mate_ Bill?" I was asking with a big smile on my face.

"She is mine"

"Bill, you really need to move on from the _she is mine_ talk. I have had enough of this. If she comes to me, you cannot do anything about it. You cannot even _Glamour_ her!"

"Sookie is not... you see she can't... I can't..." Bill tried to get the words out but kept stumbling like a fool.

"You know I know that our kind cannot Glamour her! And you chose to leave out this vital information when you were informing me of her. What else are you keeping from me Bill? Are you being a naughty little Vampire?" I said as lightly as I could.

"I am not keeping anything from the one who protects me." Bill said with his head held high that there was no reason to doubt him.

"Very well, but Bill, be warned that I will be keeping an extra eye on you. You may not be "keeping" things from me, but you are hiding something. Know this, I will find out." I could see his lip twitch a little which proved to me he is hiding something.

Bill could tell I knew this too.

"Oh and Bill? If Sookie needs anything, please tell her to come to me with no hesitation. I am not her enemy. I want to be her friend."

"She will not come to you; she does not want to be a part of this world." Bill said smugly.

Did he really think I would leave it at that?

"That is where you are to encourage a relationship with me is good. Do not start with me again. I meant a working relationship." I said knowing I had him now. It was priceless the look on his face though, a look that I would love to see on a daily basis; however that would require seeing him. Maybe not.

"How would you suggest I do that Sherriff?" Bill said resigned.

I smiled when I answered him. "If, no, when I require her special talent you will encourage her to come and aid us. You are not to discourage her about me. Is this simple enough for you?"

"Yes"

"Very well, I need to get back to Fangtasia now. Please say hello to Sookie for me." I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes go dark and hard.

"I think it might be best if I left this conversation alone, don't you think?" He said smugly

"No, I don't agree, I have nothing to hide. Do what you please, but do not forget this conversation and what I require of you."

I turned and walked down the old and cracked steps, stared up to the same mocking sky and took off to Fangtasia.

On my way to Fangtasia I spotted a house directly across from Bill's. So this is Sookie's house? It was everything I pictured in my head. The house suited her Southern Belle politeness. I could picture her growing up here.

With a beep of my phone I noticed I had a new message from Pam.

...Hve u dlt wit Bill?

I laughed to myself and took off to Fangtasia.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

When I arrived at Fangtasia there were several police officers waiting and a lot of impatient fangbangers.

"I had a prior engagement. Let me assure the feeding will not happen again in this venue." I stood their contemplating whether or not to just Glamour him, but the thought of it brought back memories of Sookie. No I would not Glamour this man. "I understand if there is need to pay a fine." I would pay it, and I would not Glamour the police officer to give me the money for it. Just this once.

What is happening to me? Not 24 hours ago I would have said and done anything to avoid this situation, this embarrassment.

"You're paying?" said a very nosy Pam coming up to stand next to me.

I thought out my answer and thought best to keep it simple. "Yes." Ok, that was simple.

"_I see hope in you yet Eric." _

There is that bloody word again. Hope. How could one little word cause so much to happen, but if I'm being honest, I like the idea of hope.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Hello, everyone.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for the reviews, I really love them. It boosts my confidents with writing this story.

Til next time, thank you again.


	5. Recurring fantasies

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters.

"_I see hope in you yet Eric." _

There is that bloody word again. Hope. How could one little word cause so much to happen, but if I'm being honest, I like the idea of hope.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Over the next several weeks Fangtasia did very well in business it was hard not to smile a little to myself. It was all due to a new line of men and woman's B&G-string set. I would not have thought in my long dead life...existence maybe, men would wear what made women very appealing. Pam had assured me that it was all in the way it supported us.

Yes, I said us.

I happened to have one in my draw, a practical joke from Pam.

One night I needed a new pair, a fangbanger had taken my underwear! I have never been one for wearing underwear, they are very restrictive, and take too long to remove. We held a "God's Bod" one night here at Fangtasia, I wanted to go natural, but I was told I needed to cover up to keep the clientele guessing about the Viking. The winner of course, myself. I had retired to my office to celebrate with a pretty blue eyed blond looking innocent, she looked very familiar but I couldn't place where from. As soon as I was done with her I commanded her to leave, as I was about to dress again I noticed she had taken my underwear! Innocent indeed.

That is how I came to wear a B-string. I have to admit that they are ... small, make my ass look great, and they don't leave much to the imagination, for someone as endowed as myself anyway.

I can't help thinking right at this very moment of how Sookie would look in a white G-string with Fangtasia printed on the front in blood red or white French lace bikini panties, no top of course.

I could feel myself get even more restricted as **all **my thoughts turned to Sookie. With my fangs running down I could picture her sauntering into my office with only an ity bity panty on, sitting on my couch while gradually and painfully slowly spreading her legs with her hand beckoning me to come to her. I felt my fangs take blood from my lower lip and licked it up thinking how good it would be to give it to Sookie as on offering.

????

That snapped me out of my regular fantasy. I have played this scenario in my mind for several weeks now and not once having considered giving her my blood. My blood.

Bill has undoubtedly given her his blood somehow, and taken her in every way by this point surely. "She is mine," what a glorious day when I can say those words about our Sookie. I will bide my time til then, I am sure Bill will say something or do something to provoke her, after all, what has Bill to offer her that I cannot? A rotting home?

I could hear Pam enter into the bar from the front entrance and make her way to my office. "Fantasising about Miss Stackhouse are we?" Pam said walking into my office looking at my shirt.

I looked down and could see a little blood on the collar of my shirt and could feel a little bit of dry blood on my lip and chin. "To what do I owe this pleasure, _Pamela_?" I said with a smile while removing the dried blood.

She briefly looked at me like she was going to stake me, but then her face looked as though I was going to turn around and stake her. This can't be good news then.

"Sherriff, I have gone over the book keeping for the past 2 nights and well...." her face faltered. "There is $60,000 missing from the B&G-string franchise."

My first response to resolve this problem was one that I could not believe.

Sookie

Had I not just been thinking about her? Surely that explained why I was not instantly concerned with losing our money.

I was still looking at Pam, but not seeing her, I really looked at her this time and it was my turn to see Pam's face go from possible staking, (not that I would ever) to gleeful. Was she thinking the same thoughts about Sookie to?

I was trying out all different scenarios in my head as to why we have lost $60,000 when Pam finally spoke. "All the invoices are up to date, everything is accounted for and no merchandise is missing. It seems to be just the money. I have gone over surveillance and have found nothing. The person or people had to have known about the cameras. I have narrowed it down to two possible people. Ginger," she said with a snicker, "and Bruce. They are the only ones who fit the crime."

"I could hardly see Ginger being able to smuggle $60,000 out of a 90 year old man let alone a Vampire bar like mine, unless she had an accomplice or was one herself. Barry is a smart man, I can see him being able to hide it somewhere, and it may even still be here?" I said voicing my thoughts.

I could hear the back doors of Fangtasia opening with the staff of humans entering. The Vampires however were welcome to come through the front door. I could hear Long Shadow telling the human bartenders to clean the glasses properly, that he could still see dish wash bubbles on them like they were a part of the design. I would have laughed if I were not about to kill.

I could see Pam trying to think if either of them could pull something like this off. "I don't think whoever did it hid the money here. I do think it was that Bruce man, the accountant? He needs the money; he came to Long Shadow and me asking for an advance in his pay cheque some time ago."

"Pam, speaking of Long Shadow, why is he not in here, does this not concern him to?"

I could feel a familiar vibe, and knowing it was Pam I let her proceed. I guess you can say it's like knocking on a door to your mind. _"I thought it best to come directly to you Sherriff, did I do wrong? Would you like me to_ _call him in here, Sherriff?"_ She turned her attention to the door about to open her mouth. _"No, you did well. But on your way out inform Long Shadow of this theft." _I said. I am not in the mood to be told this again.

I will need to see Ginger and Bruce as soon as possible, but not together, if only I could....

Sookie

There was name again! Oh....

If I could get Sookie here she could read the minds of these, these vermin.

"Pam, contact Bill and tell him I will be requiring Miss Stackhouse here tomorrow. Tell him it is a business arrangement and that I will not hear of him declining. Remind him our Sookie is a _friend_." I could see Pam was excited to be seeing Sookie again. What is it with this woman that makes Vampires want her? Her acceptance of us maybe?

"Tell Long Shadow that tomorrow we will find out who took our money." This act will not go unpunished; we would drain the person responsible of every last drop.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

I could hear my engine purr as I made my way to Fangtasia, the sound as a comfort to me. I couldn't stop thinking about seeing Sookie Stackhouse again. Perhaps she would have lost her bewitching charm on me?

I pulled into the back parking lot and saw that Pam and Long Shadow's cars were already there. Great, I hate being late.

I made my way around to the front of the building and could see a large line of people awaiting entry into the bar. Not bad considering the bar does not open for another hour.

I walked through the doors to be greeted by Pam. "Bruce was still here when we arrived, he seemed to be in a rush. Ginger has only just arrived, she is at the bar making eyes at you again." Pam said with a bored tone.

"We just await Sookie now," I said. "And Bill." I finished before Pam would start on me.

I was walking towards my office and told Long Shadow to start the music and when all the workers were here, to open the doors for business.

I went to my office to wait for Sookie and saw Bruce sitting on one of the guest chairs. I made small talk with him about how the business is doing; he didn't seem to know about the missing money.

Over an hour later Long Shadow had come into my office and took a seat on another guest chair. He was sitting directly across from Bruce and was baring his fangs at him.

"Long Shadow, you are not to touch this man until the telepath has seen him." I said to him.

Bruce was sweating a lot it made his hair like waves. Just as I was about to Glamour him while growing impatient awaiting for Sookie, I heard Pam come up the hallway.

I could smell Sookie before she reached the door to my office. She smelled floral and something else. A hint of Bill I suspect. What a cheeky Vampire you are Bill. I admit I would have done the same thing.

The door opened and Long Shadow stood up. Pam walked in first, followed by Bill and Sookie close behind.

My eyes did not fully register the greeting Bill had given, but went straight to Sookie. She was everything and more how I remembered her. Tonight however, she was dressed casual, just jeans and a tee. I could see her flaunting her newly acquired fangs marks. I don't think it is something she would normally do. It doesn't fit with what I have picked up about her. She is a modest woman from what I can tell. My guess is, this is Bill on his ownership rights, clearly for my benefit.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Yay, I finished another chapter.

I wasn't sure I was going to continue writing this story, but after the kind reviews and subscriptions I have decided to continue. Thank you.


	6. Enticing Blood

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters.

The door opened and Long Shadow stood up. Pam walked in first, followed by Bill and Sookie close behind.

My eyes did not fully register the greeting Bill had given, but went straight to Sookie. She was everything and more how I remembered her. Tonight however, she was dressed casual, just jeans and a tee. I could see her flaunting her newly acquired fangs marks. I don't think it is something she would normally do. It doesn't fit with what I have picked up about her. She is a modest woman from what I can tell. My guess is this is Bill on his ownership rights, clearly for my benefit.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

"Bill, Sookie," I said looking directly into Sookie's eyes. With Sookie now in my office I could smell her aroma as if it had crept over me in the most alluring way. I could taste every scent of her skin like it was the most familiar thing in the world to me. I could taste sunlight, flowers and her natural perfume. It reminded me of my home when I was just a boy with how simple life had been with no complications. Amongst the sweetness on her, I could smell fear, anxiety and purpose.

I don't know how she does it, witchcraft perhaps? But this being..... this human.... this woman, brings back memories to me that I have not remembered in centuries.

When she looks directly into my eyes, everything I have worked for seems to become unbalanced. I can't think rationally or objectively.

I promptly broke eye contact with her and looked towards Bill to start the formalities. "Bill, you and Sookie know Long Shadow. Sookie, you remember Pam and this is Bruce." I said looking around the room.

Long Shadow and Bill moved over to the door to stand next to Pam. Pam was wiggling her eyebrows at Sookie with the mention of her name. Sookie briefly looked at her, much to Pam's disappointment and looked over to the only other human in the room.

Sookie's eyes then drifted from Bruce to Bill, with nothing but questions in them. I guess Bill has not told her about our new arrangement after all. Surely she must now be wondering as to why I have summoned her here this evening?

Bruce was still sitting in the same chair with his head down, but with the mention of his name he looked up at me and then to Sookie. I noticed he was still sweating profusely as he took his chubby hand to his face and started wiping, then quickly removing his now damp hand to pat on his thigh.

I could see Sookie with her eyes still on Bill move with deliberate slowness over to the direction of him. My guess is she thought I wouldn't notice, but her attempt was in vain.

Time to cut to the chase.

"Sookie, listen to Bruce." I said inclining my head to his direction.

I could see her face go from confusion waiting for Bruce to speak to then comprehension as she looked from me to Bruce again.

I heard her give a small resigned sigh. "What exactly am I listening for?" Her voice was void from all pleasantries she had previously displayed when I last met her. However hearing her speak left me momentarily unbalanced. Again.

"Someone has embezzled about sixty thousand dollars from us, and rather than put all our human employees to death or torture," I noticed she give an involuntary shudder. "We thought perhaps you would look into their minds and tell us who it was." I said smugly awaiting her reaction.

"And then what will you do?" She asked defiantly.

I hadn't really given much thought to it. I told Long Shadow last night that this act would not go unpunished, but I was so consumed with the thought of seeing Sookie again I hadn't really thought out all the details. "Whoever it is will give our money back." And then we will drain them dry, I thought to myself.

It was not a sufficient answer for her, "And then?" she said more determined than before.

I looked into her eyes not believing I had met someone willing to challenge my authority. What a rare thing to find in a Vampire let alone a human woman. This made me want her even more. It took all of my strength to not let my fangs run down. I could see Pam's fangs come down with Bill looking very uneasy over the room.

"Why, if we can produce proof of the crime, we'll turn the culprit over to the police."

I could hear Long Shadow protesting about needing punishment and reinforcing respect but I just dismissed it, I was waiting to hear of the newest compromise.

I could read her expression before she even spoke. "I'll make a deal Eric,"..... Yes, I know this game; I play it very well.

I couldn't help smiling to myself thinking of the ways I would like for us to "seal the deal". Would we shag instead of shake? When I answered her I was still picturing sealing the deal. "What would that be, Sookie?"

"If you really do turn the guilty person over to the police, I'll do this for you again, whenever you want."

Sookie Stackhouse at my beck and call. What an interesting thought.

"Yeah, I know I'd properly have to anyway. But isn't it better if I come willing, if we have good faith with each other?"

_With each other. _

My thoughts were only on Sookie. The perpetrator of Fangtasia be damned. I needed her, wanted her, Bill would be gone with but one word from me. I could Glamour any member of her family or friends. However I had decided to give this mainstreaming a fair go several weeks back. Since I have started, I have noticed that the police are being a little more cooperative with our bar and we are getting more _humans_ into the bar than normal. Surely if _Bill_ can do it, I can. I have to admit I do like the benefits of mainstreaming; everything is above board, well as above board as it can be with humans. I haven't killed anyone so far, I have come close, once, but Pam called an intervention. That was a fun night let me tell you! But it's safe to say, I have not killed anyone. Yet.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt that familiar presence around my mind again and waited for Pam to speak. And waited. I looked over to Pam to see what she was waiting for, when she looked at me questionably.

I could hear two heart beats in the room and one of them had accelerated at a great speed. I was still looking at Pam who had noticed the difference in the beats just like Long Shadow and Bill.

"Besides, how sure are you that the thief is a human?" Sookie said with her heart gradually slowing down.

Was Sookie trying to come into my thoughts? What an interesting notion.

Pam and Long Shadow started to head in the direction to where Sookie was sitting. She didn't realise she made an insult to both of them until they were looking at her like dinner. They got one foot forward before I silently commanded them to stop. Bill was still standing by the door brooding and not attempting to do or say anything. Well, well, well.

"That's an interesting idea, Pam and Long Shadow are my partners in this bar, and if none of the humans is guilty, I guess we'll have to look at them." It had never once occurred to me it could be a Vampire. I looked over to Pam and Long Shadow again, I doubt it was them, they're not that foolish.

My eyes went back to Sookie. How could she suggest it would be my child and my business associate to steal the money?

Her heart beat picked up again, and for the first time I noticed real fear. "Just a thought." She said meekly.

Enough of this. "Start now, with this man." I used my voice with all the authority I have that I left her with no more deals, no more questions and no more stalling.

Sookie walked over to Bruce, knelt down, took his sweaty wet hand and looked into his eyes. "Did you take the money?" She asked him out loud after a few short moments. "No," he replied sounding like he was whining. "Do you know who did?" she asked convinced it wasn't him. "I wish," he said exasperated.

With that Sookie stood up, turned to face me and said, "Not this guy."

I motioned for Pam to take Bruce out and now to bring in Ginger, our only other suspect.

Pam came back into the office with Ginger in tow, and took her place back next to the other Vampires. Ginger walked into room and looked around. Her eyes fell on me first and with a sexy grin she walked over to the spare chair, sat down and did a very bad imitation of Basic Instinct. I have had Ginger before, but she got very.... what's the word? Affectionate. So I Glamoured her into thinking she has not had neither sex with me nor really talked with me. I do like sex with her though, she is quite inventive. At the moment however, I could have wished for a miracle that this, well fangbanger was not in here with my future... what?

"Hey sweetie," she said pulling me from my thoughts. Sweetie? Did she really just say "sweetie" to someone like me? Here we go again.

"Ginger, answer this woman's questions." I said looking impassive at her. Maybe Ginger could be "Yet?"

As soon as I had spoken to her, she corrected her posture to try and match Sookie's. She failed miserably; she looked like she needed to use the restrooms. "Yes, master." Ginger seemed to be studying Sookie very closely. She waved her hand at Sookie like a royal waving to a peasant. This angered me further.

As Sookie was about to touch Ginger's hand to read her thoughts, Ginger grabbed onto Sookie's and moved it away with force. "Don't touch me," she hissed at Sookie.

Pam was still standing next to the door with a smirk on her face indicating she would love to see how this would end. "Pam, hold Ginger still." Pam came forward in an instant and grabbed onto her upper arms. Ginger struggled at first to be removed from Pam's grip, but then gave up knowing it would do no good. Pam was still enjoying herself though.

Sookie leaned over the table and tried again. "Did you take the money?"

For one brief moment Ginger just stared into Sookie's eyes, and then she started screaming and cursing at Sookie.

Sookie's brows drew together tightly with being deep in Ginger's thoughts. "She knows who did," Sookie managed to say over the screaming. Ginger then fell silent and Sookie continued uninterrupted. "She can't say the name, he has bitten her." Sookie touched the visible scars on Ginger's neck to make her point. "It's some kind of compulsion, she can't even picture him."

While still having hold of Ginger, Pam said, "Hypnosis, a strong Vampire." Her fangs had run down now. Pam and I mirrored the same thoughts. A Vampire had done this.

Sookie then chose to speak up. "Bring in her closest friend," she commanded to an open room.

Belinda. I had made the friendship happen myself for my own benefits.

_Sherriff, would that be Belinda, her closest friend? Should Ginger stay, or go? _Pam thought to me.

_Ask Sookie, she seems to know what she is doing._

"Should she stay, or go?" Pam said to Sookie.

"She should go. It'll only scare someone else." I could see Sookie was getting into this.

Pam proceeded to lead Ginger out of the room with her still sobbing and returned momentarily with Belinda.

Belinda took a seat next to Sookie as indicated by Pam. Sookie reached out gently to take Belinda's hand, when I thought best if I asked. "Belinda, what Vampire has Ginger been seeing?" I asked kindly, but cutting out all attempt for her to be evasive.

"Anyone that would have her," she said.

Sookie was concentrating very hard on her, when suddenly she spoke up, "which one from here?" She said as her eyes drifted over to where Pam, Bill and Long Shadow stood.

Long Shadow moved with such speed that if I had been a young Vampire, I could not have reached over to my wall and table to retrieve my mallet and stake in time to save her life.

My first thoughts were to protect her at all costs. I came around the back of my desk as Long Shadow had just bitten into Sookie's arm and was continuing to try to reach her neck. Amongst her screams of pain and fear I looked down into my hands to see my 1000 year old mallet and my newly acquired stake. I raised my hand into the air, and with all the strength I have, stabbed down with the stake going into Long Shadow's back.

The smell of rotting blood was in the atmosphere all around us, but in amongst the stench, there was the sweetest, most distinctive and potent smell I have ever come across.

Bill made his existence known by slowly going over to where Sookie was trapped under Long Shadow, and dragged her out from under him by her shoulders and helped her stand up behind my desk.

Just like that Long Shadow's existence was over.

Pam was standing by the door once again after having to pull Belinda out of the way. Belinda was holding on tightly to Pam, so with the closeness and smell of the tantalising blood in the room her fangs had extended.

I looked over to the new scorch marks in the centre of the room. Long Shadow. Beyond the scorch marks, I could see Sookie trying to pull it together, and a large amount of blood surrounding her mouth and a large cut on her forearm.

My gaze could not stop looking at her mouth, and I felt my fangs run down. I was intoxicated by the smell of her unusual blood, and now that she has blood around her mouth, it looks all the more enticing to me.

"You'll have to get you an area rug," she said looking at the new marks on the floor.

With my still fangs extended, looking at her I said, "Your mouth is bloody." I was not coherent to say anything else. I just kept staring at her.

"He bled onto me," she said.

I tried to pull myself out of my reverie when I answered her. "Did any go down your throat?"

"Probably. What does that mean?" I could see the fear of the unknown return to her eyes, but this time she did not look to Bill, but remained looking at me.

It was Pam that answered Sookie this time, while still looking down to Belinda she explained. "That remains to be seen; usually we drink from humans, not the other way around."

"How do things look to you now, Sookie?" I asked, while trying to distract myself from my growing desire to fuck her, and taste her tantalising blood while offering mine in return. I stared deeply into her eyes and willed her to come to me. She didn't remove her eyes from mine, but it was not for the same reasons as me. She was scarred.

"Well, I guess Bill and me'll go now, I did that for you, Eric, and now we get to go. No retaliation for Ginger and Belinda and Bruce, okay? We agreed." She started moving towards the door when I noticed her neck with fang marks again. "I'll just bet you need to go see how the bar is doing, huh? Who's mixing the drinks, tonight?" She said grasping at straws to leave.

"We got a substitute," I said. "You smell different, Sookie," I murmured taking a step forward. Bill then choose to become protective of her and started bearing his fangs at me.

"Well, remember now, Eric, we had a deal," she said smiling like a fool. "Bill and I are going home now aren't we?" She turned around to look for confirmation. Her eyes were wide with fear and then determination as she took in Bill's new posture.

"Pam, get out of the way." She said quietly but full of authority.

Pam looked around the room, took in the situation with Bill and myself, opened the door, and then pulled Belinda through it to make room for Sookie to try to haul out Bill.

She made it as far as the entrance of the door when she turned to Pam. "Call Ginger." She said exasperated.

"Ginger, Eric wants you." Pam said in a dream like state looking back to Belinda.

I could tell the blood and sex lust were about to take over me. I despise Ginger now; I hated her with a fearsome passion. She sauntered into my office and rubbed herself against me. As soon this night is over, Ginger will no longer bother me again. However, right now, she would just have to do.

I could hear Sookie trying with all her might to remove Bill from where he stood. When she finally managed, they were almost out of my office.

I looked up at Sookie, willing myself to be strong enough to not let the lusts take over. I managed for a brief moment. "I'll see you again," I said.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

This chapter was a blast to write!

I hope you enjoy! I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

Reviews are loved! Please keep them coming!


	7. She has me

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters.

I could hear Sookie trying with all her might to remove Bill from where he stood. When she finally managed, they were almost out of my office.

I looked up at Sookie, willing myself to be strong enough to not let the lusts take over. I managed for a brief moment. "I'll see you again," I said.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

The next day when I rose I made preparations for Desiree to go and seduce the one and only Bill Compton. Desiree was something I liked to indulge in every so often, so when she received my call she was very excited. I gave her instructions how to get to Bon Temps and what it was I required of her, I told her she would be paid very well.

When I returned the phone to my desk I could hear Pam Laughing. I looked up and sure enough she entered moments later. "You are a naughty boy!" She said teasing.

I was still looking at her as she made her way over to my couch and sat down. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said feigning innocence, while crossing my arms. "Bill and Sookie did a very good job last night; I just want to reward my subjects to let them know I am happy with them." I said smiling.

"And who does our delightful Desiree get to please this evening? Sookie, or is it Bill?" Pam has had Desiree and knows of the pleasures she can give. I could see Pam reminiscing about Desiree from the last time she had her.

"_Bill_," I said seething.

I was still trying to think as to why he did not try and stop Long Shadow just as I had. Yes, I am over 800 years older than him, therefore faster, but for him to just stand in the same place throughout all of last night's escapades and not do anything for his mate.... something is going on.

That reminds me, "Pam, I need make a call to Hot Rain and explain about Long Shadow's second death. Have you found us another bartender yet?" I asked.

"Good luck with that and no bartender yet," Pam stood up and as she was walking through the doorway she paused and turned to face me. "So what is Sookie's reward?" She turned back around, closed the door and continued walking out snickering to herself that I was becoming whipped.

I shook my head, picked up the phone and prepared myself for the wrath of "Hot Rain". It was very long conversation, but in the end he felt he needed compensation, especially after Long Shadow had stolen money from here. In the end I just agreed to his outrages sum and said I will have my accountant sort out all of the details when I hung up.

Several hours later Pam came into the office carrying the bar phone. _"Bill for you,"_ she was laughing and praising me. _"He is very angry with you. I could hear Desiree in the background whining. Can I have her? Please? Please? Please?"_

I smiled at her.

Bill heard as the phone exchanged hands that I did not need to say anything before the yelling started.

"**Desiree**!!! Really? You chose Desiree to come and seduce me away from Sookie? What the fuck do you think you're playing at here, Eric?"

"First of all; it's **Sherriff, **and secondly; I simply sent Desiree there as a reward to you for being so cooperative with bringing Sookie here last night. After all, if it were not for you I would never have met her." Let that sink in!

"You have had Desiree, have you not? Sherriff." Was he going to give her pleasures I could not? That's laughable.

"Yes, I have. She is very exquisite, you should indulge yourself," I said trying to get back to the main reason I sent her there.

"Sherriff, I will not touch this... this lady of the evening. She has nothing I require! I have had pleasures from Sookie, that even if you send 100 women, they will not measure up to what Sookie feels like or tastes like." I could hear him draw a quick and unnecessary breath as he realised what he had just told me.

Well, well, well.

"What I meant to say was... I didn't.... she... its different with her. I care about her very much, which is the reason I said that." If I didn't know any better, I would say Bill was backtracking.

I laughed out loud and then heard the sound of the phone being crushed. When I heard the operator's voice I laughed more then I had in a long time.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

A week after my "call" with Bill, I finally received a full background check on Sookie Stackhouse. I hired a PI some weeks back and have been waiting to see the results.

I walked into my office and made it very clear I was not to be disturbed. I picked up the file feeling like a giddy boy on Christmas morning. What was she doing to me? I opened the file and the first thing I saw was a close up of her smiling face. Momentarily taken back, I moved the picture to my desk, looked back to the file sitting in front of me and started to know the real Sookie Stackhouse.

It took me only a few short hours to know her life story. I was so certain I would find something in there that would break this spell she seemed to have caused come upon me. What I found was completely the opposite.

It made me need her.

Looking at her life, her trials, her hope, her faith, her heartbreak, her love, her generosity.... it really left me needing her.

I closed the file, leaned back in my chair and stared at the roof for hours just trying to figure out how she could awaken the human in me that I have tried so hard to bury.

The picture was still on the desk when I looked down. I groaned as I picked the picture and put in my top draw instead of with the file.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Several weeks later and I still couldn't get Sookie out of my thoughts. I knew that there would be things in her life that wouldn't be in her file, but the things I did know; it made me feel something towards her.

That night just as I was about to leave the phone rang. I thought it might be Pam mimicking Sookie's voice again so I decided not to answer. Over the last few weeks Pam has been tormenting me about Sookie, hence the phone calls. The phone rang again and I knew it wouldn't be Pam; she would let it go or call my cell.

"Fangtasia," I said dreading that it could just be Pam again.

"I am going out of town without Sookie and I should be back in a couple days. The Bon Temps killer is still on the loose so I have asked if Bubba could come and keep a watchful eye on her." Bill said in a rush.

"You know, not that I abject to you telling me this, but," I said smiling thinking of our last phone call.

"You told me that you wanted to be her _friend_? If any harm were to come to her I have told Bubba that he needs to come to myself and well, you."

I could tell it just irked him to have to share this information with me. I loved it!

"Were are you going that you have to leave Sookie unarmed?"

"Seattle," he said. How did that old nursery rhyme go? Liar, Liar pants on fire?

"Bill," I said, ready to call him on lying to his Sherriff when a thought came to mind. I could finally find out what he is up to. I have more than enough contacts over this country or anywhere else for that matter.

"When are you planning on leaving for Seattle? When is Bubba going to be at her house?"

"I leave this time tomorrow; Bubba only arrived at my home this evening. That is all," he said trying to finish this conversation.

"Very well, is there any reason to believe Sookie would be in any danger?"

"No," he said.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Two days later I received a call from Bubba.

Sookie was in hospital with a lot of injuries, the murderer was a friend of hers.

I called Pam into my office and explained that I was going to Bon Temps. I was a little shocked that I didn't hear any comments about my infatuation with Sookie. I guess that Pam had to of heard by now about Sookie as well.

From what I have been told, he poisoned Bubba with a cat, and chased Sookie all the way to a cemetery before he could reach her. He had beaten her pretty bad when he finally caught up with her and left a lot of bruises and a few broken bones.

I walked outside of Fangtasia looked up at the sky that was still mocking me and flew to the nearest florist.

I saw the florist I was looking for. It specialised in unusual plants and flowers. There was one in particular I could give Sookie that had a double meaning, well, for me it did. It reminded me of the most beautiful thing in the world, miss kitty. Of course there were lots of other flowers to select, but this was personal. It reflected who I was without scaring her. Well I hoped she wasn't a prude, but something tells me she isn't.

I paid the man in several hundred dollar bills, and walked out of the florist with a smile on my face. I flew straight to the hospital where I heard Sookie was staying.

When I arrived I walked to front desk and asked which room she was in. I was told that the Police were in there with her at the moment and that she won't have any visitors until tomorrow. If I was kin I could go in. I was about to Glamour the silly human when I thought better of it.

I looked down to the flower arrangement and then back to the woman behind the desk. "Could you see to it that Miss Stackhouse gets these?" I asked showing her the flowers.

She blushed when she saw the arrangement, nodded and then took them out of my hands. As I was about to walk outside she called to me. "Um... Sir? It doesn't say who it's from, there's no card?"

I walked back and asked if I could use her pen. What could I write?... _I need you_?

I decided _Eric_, would be best. The arrangement spoke for its self.

I handed the flowers back to her and took off outside.

This time when I looked up at the sky, I welcomed the mockery.

I flew around the hospital going from window to window until I finally saw her. She was in Bill's arms, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

I looked into her eyes and saw everything I need to know. _She has me_, I thought to myself smiling.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Reviews are LOVED! Please review!

I'll grovel if need be. LoL


	8. He is cunning, isn't he?

Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters

I flew around the hospital going from window to window until I finally saw her. She was in Bill's arms, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

I looked into her eyes and saw everything I needed to know. _She has me_, I thought to myself smiling.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

I hastily made my way home with 7 minutes before the sun was set to rise. I walked into the suburban looking home and went straight up to my bedroom. Making my way across the room I went and sat on my bed. I pulled out my phone smiling like that fucking cat from that movie with the girl called, um...fuck... Alice I think?

I was now ready to call _Bill_ for not informing me, his Area Sherriff about not coming back into Area 5, when I noticed I had 3 new voice messages. I frowned looking at the stupid device. I couldn't believe that I didn't feel the vibration coming from my phone while flying, however my mind was elsewhere.

_Sookie_

I shook my head and pressed the necessary numbers to access my messages. I could only imagine what Pam was up to now.

Pam

Of course it was Pam! She left a short message about a Maenad having been seen bordering back and forth between Area 5 and 6. _FUCK! _I was not expecting that. I started to become very concerned about this particular Maenad and was hoping that she would just be passing through with no expectations to be staying. Maenads are impossible to kill and they leave quite a mess in their wake if no Tribute is payed. I cringe at the thought of Phryne....

With not wanting to hear the next message from Pam, I was about to delete it when I heard the most fucking irritating voice!

Bill

"_Sherriff","_ he sneered the word, _"I have finished my business and I am now in Bon Temp. I will be making my way to Fangtasia tomorrow evening."_ Well that was... Oh fuck it.

The last message was from the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK.

**Bill! **

I don't know how I know it, I just do, but that little fucker bill, has got to be why the Queen is calling. So of course, it was and I was right, again.

"_Sherriff,"_ she begun,_ "I do not like having to talk to a silly little gadget!"_ Sophie-Anne paused for a moment seeming to remember why she called, "_Oh yes, I am informing you that William Compton is now Area 5 Investigator. I trust that you will see to it that __**all**__ of his belongings and possessions are to be kept safe,"_ she ended the message with every ounce of authority that she held.

I pressed the end button and held my phone out from me staring at it while trying my hardest not to make it into dust.

"Mother fucker!" I roared to no one in particular.

I didn't have any time left to think through what the fuck had just happened, because that's when sleep took overtook me and wrapped me in her bosom.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

"Mother Fucker!" I repeated saying when I was finally released from my daytime slumber.

The second thing I did was bring my fist down on the bed with me still in it. Springs went flying as well feathers and material of all sorts.

The sneaky fucking weasel went above me and straight to the Queen to secure Sookie.

Area 5 Investigator!

Bill should have first informed me of his interest to be Area Investigator and then to proceed to take the necessary steps in securing this job. How did Bill know that we are only just now lacking an Area Investigator? Why would Bill go straight to the Queen and not follow necessary protocol? He was a good little Vampire after all, wasn't he?

But, it is curious that Sophie-Anne, the Queen no less, would personally call to inform me of this minor matter. No, inform is the wrong word, this, this was a lot more then "informing" her Sherriff. The fact I am _William Compton's_ Sherriff, I do have a right to know who is to be my new Investigator, however it is very unusual for the Queen to be "informing" me and not giving the order for one of her subjects to give me the details of this minor new change, very curious indeed.

I got out of what was left of my bed and made my way over to the newly renovated bathroom, punching and knocking over anything that was in my way. I opened the shower glass door and turned the tap to the highest degree of heat. I removed my jeans and stepped into the scolding water closing the glass door behind me.

Standing under the water I removed all thoughts from the messages for the time being. It was then that I could feel my hunger starting to get the better of me. It was not just the hunger for blood, no, that was a given, this was a different kind of hunger but yet still the same in many ways. Thor was getting harder and the fact it had been days since I had fucked someone left me having to either do something about it myself or wait for _someone_ else to do something about it.

Without a second thought, I started running my hand up and down just teasing my Thor's Hammer. My hand picked up the pace on Thor harder and a lot faster than I had expected that I had to braise myself up against the shower wall grunting.

My mind went back to the telepath, Sookie Stackhouse.

With thoughts of picturing Sookie in her shower at home thrusting her fingers in and out of her heated core while her other hand cupping that delicate breast and moaning my name over and over, I felt somewhat ridiculous that this one thought alone could make me moan. I could see myself walking naked into her bathroom, stepping into the shower and joining her while wrapping my arms around her waist with her back to me. She would turn around in my embrace, smiling at me with being caught pleasuring herself. Then she would grab a bar of soap, lather her hands up and she would grab Thor into her small and gentle hands moving so slow I thought I was going to pass out. With the warm water still dripping all around us she would remove her hands from Thor, and then wrap her pretty little mouth around me humming her favourite tune.

I could feel myself start to come undone, (pardon the pun) moving my hand faster than I thought was possible for a 'quickie' in the shower. I would hold her head where it was and not release her from Thor until I had filled her up. I grunted her name as I came still holding onto the wall for support.

Fuck, I haven't had to do that myself since I was a mere boy of 15, well over 1000 years ago!

When I had cleaned myself up and washed my hair I turned the shower tap off and opened the door. I walked straight back to my room to recover the large white fluffy towel I left on the floor from yesterday.

Smiling to myself I thought it was a good thing Pam hadn't been around in the last 24 hours, she would have gone ape-shit at me for not hanging it up!

I walked into the bathroom and threw the towel onto a small metal hook hanging near the shower. Hopefully that will appease her? I chuckled to myself shaking my head and removed the towel and put it in its correct place, but not making it straight!

Making my way over to the vanity, (what a funny name with all things considered?) I took out my brush and started to untangle the mess. I noticed as I was brushing how Similar my hair and Sookie's hair were. Dismissing the random thought, I applied some spray that made it nice and shiny and shook my head back and forth. What? Do you think you get hair as great as mine out of pure luck? Nope.

When I finished in the bathroom I walked through to my closest and chose a simple pair of black jeans, a black Fangtasia muscle t-shirt and black boots to match.

Once I dressed I looked at myself up and down in the floor length mirror. Not bad Eric, not bad at all. I thought giving my best glare to the mirror in front of me that made the woman weak for some reason, vermin.

I walked back into my room avoiding all the fluffy shit that came from my bed, which had pretty much covered the room floor, grabbed for my phone and made my way to Fangtasia to sort this fucking shit out once and for all!

-XXXXXXXXXX-

When I pulled up to the lot at Fangtasia there were fangbangers surrounding my car. At times like this, God I love being out of the coffin!

I swiftly got out of my car, locked it and because all eyes were on me, I Glamoured them all to not touch my fucking car again or heads will roll!

I walked through the front entrance not talking to anyone and made my way across the floor nodding to our new business associate and bar tender, Chow. We hired Chow several weeks ago as a replacement from that fucking embezzler Long Shadow, but the day after Chow was hired he became our newest business associate as well.

I kept walking until I reached my office, opened the door and found Pam sitting on the black leather sofa still wearing her suburban attire. She stood up instantly, gave me proper acknowledgment and went over to the small wardrobe and started to undress. I went behind my desk to sit in the "Power" seat as Pam liked to call it and admired all of Pam's naked body before me.

"_You look happy with yourself Sherriff. Is everything to your liking?"_ Pam thought to me. I moved in my seat and opened my mouth to show her my fangs.

"Always," I merely replied smirking, still looking her up and down her while she pulled the black latex on with no problem.

I have to admit, it is funny to have a fangbanger come into my office, get fucked and bitten then try with all their might to get the latex back on while sweating profusely. It is not the same for Vampires. We have no body heat, therefore no sweat, so the garment is easy put on.

Pam looked over to me to see what had me smiling now, but I just shook my head as she made her way back over to the sofa. Now that she was fully dressed in her work wear and settled, I addressed the Maenad issue first. "Tell me what you know about this Maenad and leave nothing out." I said keeping my tone light.

Pam had a small mischievous look to her when she answered. "Well, from what I understand she won't have sex with a Vampire, so...." she said with a smile playing on her lips.

I raised my brow at her in question as if daring her to continue with that joke.

Pam was still looking at me when she noticed that I did not find this particular situation funny.

"_Sherriff,"_ she thought and mumbled bowing her head. "I was informed that the Maenad has been bordering around Area 5 and 6 for the last several days. We have no confirmation as yet to her whereabouts, but given what she is, I'm sure we will find out soon enough where she has been."

"Very good, Pamela," this time when I called her full name I didn't receive the usual correction I have been accustom to. I guess she remembers the severity of the Maenad and what they are capable of after all.

Moving onto another subject that would give her more ammo for the next few evenings.

"Pam, what do you know of Bill becoming the new Area 5 Investigator?" I said using her shortened name making peace while leaving one issue to deal with another.

I could see shock at first and then she composed her features fairly fast. "Well, he is cunning isn't he?" She said sounding teasingly but slightly in awe at the same time. Yes, I know my child.

I had to admit, it was a pretty good idea going straight to the Queen, and one that I myself would have more than likely done. I just can't keep my thoughts from straying that I have been fucked up the ass.

Why would the Queen take an audience with Compton over, well..... this?

I was pulled into Pam's thoughts with my defences down, but it seems as though we were in tune to the same thoughts yet again._ "Doesn't make sense, Bill leaving Sookie when she needs him and he goes to the Queen? The Queen not reprimanding Bill for showing up on her doorstep but still giving Bill the job he requested and then calling her Sherriff to tell him?"_ Her thoughts were all over the place trying figure out all of the pieces.

She is not the only one.

Bill... Sookie...the Queen??? Could there be a connection?

No, I highly doubt that. For a start Bill is not smart enough. "_But he is, is he not now the local Area Investigator?"_ My own thoughts are now betraying me.

'If the Queen knew about Sookie she would be in New Orleans, at the Queens side day and night as one of her protectors, not to mention being bonded to Andre or possibly even Bill.'

"That's it, don't you see! This all started with Sookie Stackhouse!" said Pam. I realised that I had spoken my previous thoughts. Fuck it, Pam can help me figure out what is going on.

My mind went through Pam's words again trying to analyse them, but she wasn't done. "When did Bill come into the Area, 2-3 months ago?" I nodded to her, urging her to continue, "There were rumours going around at that time about Bill and his connection to the Queen. You asked me at the time if I knew anything, I still don't, but I do think it's very convenient that his last living relative died and he took up residency right across from our favourite telepath, in _Bon Temp_ no less," She said winking, "Then we meet Sookie, and she has his blood flowing through her and not just a small amount." Pam finished before she got too carried away with throwing theories left, right and centre.

I had to admit, Pam's theories were in line with mine. There is a great deal more going on then what I was led to believe. Could it be possible that Sophie-Anne is hoping that Bill will become the new Sherriff and I would become his underling owing him fealty?

I burst out laughing so hard I could feel a red tear leak out and leave the left eye.

Just the thought alone of having to call him Sherriff! Bill was a brooding loner who does not have the backbone to get what needs to be done without finding a _nice_ way to fix a problem first. He is not even 200 years old for fuck sake, he is just a child!

Pam raised an eyebrow at me in question, perhaps to see if my sanity was still in check given what we were just discussing, but when I told her what brought on my laughing, she wasn't able to contain it much like myself.

However, when Pam and I settled down from picturing _Sherriff Bill_, we both felt that we should go through again every rumour we had heard about Bill just before he moved in my Area and shortly thereafter, and let me tell you, there is a shit load of rumours! We went from the first meeting with Bill where he came to Fangtasia to inform me he had already moved into my Area, and then we went through every interaction with him since. We found that the night's events that led to Long Shadow's final death seemed to be the most important as far as Bill was concerned, but that's not to say there aren't other little things that don't add up when it comes to him. Bon Temps is a little backward town, with no Vampires there but him. I don't believe that he would be out there to just 'mainstream.'

I now believe that there is sufficient evidence that points to Bill being less than honest with me and perhaps even the Queen? Unless, the Queen is the real reason he is out there?

Going over every detail of that evening with Pam, we can't fathom why Bill would just stand in the corner of my office instead of coming to Sookie's aid? If he was working for the Queen he would have to undoubtedly sacrifice his own immortality to save her life. However, if it were nothing to do with the Queen, hypothetically speaking, and Bill cared for Sookie as much as is his possessive tone indicates, than why would he not even move an inch when a Vampire, who is much stronger, older and faster and being mere inches from taking Sookie's life away, just stand still in a corner like a coward as though he did not care? Then for Bill to come to Sookie's aid after I already staked the fucking bastard Long Shadow, and make himself look like a hero in her eyes.

Coward indeed!

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Hours later Pam left my office to tend to her duties at the front door. I walked out of my office shortly after her exit and made my way to the middle of the floor to enthral the vermin.

I must have been sitting there for no more than an hour when a blond headed woman who looked like she didn't belong there stood out to me as she was trying not to look in my direction. I looked her up and down realising that she only barely resembled Sookie from the back.

I was about to rise up out of my 'throne' and make my way over to the unsuspecting girl when, _"Speak of a coward and he will come!"_ I could hear Pam laughing at Bill while still standing at the front door to Fangtasia and him urging her to cooperate and tell him if I was still here. Good luck with that I thought. I am her master and she barely does what she is being told to do, let alone someone like Bill telling her.

"Bill, you may enter," I said soft enough but I knew he would be able to hear it.

"So how is our little telepath?" I heard Pam ask Bill as he was passing her. "She is mine," For fucks sake, there is that possessiveness again.

Bill entered Fangtasia with a scowl on his face and made his way over to the centre of the floor where I was sitting. He walked right up the three steps it took to reach me, nodded with a slight bow of acknowledgment and with a satisfied look about his face he started to talk. "Sherriff, I am here..." His words trailed off as I held him my hand to silence him and motioned with my head for him to take a booth to my left and wait there until I order him otherwise.

The next two hours went by very fast for me, well faster than average when it came to Bill, it was all thanks to him though. I thoroughly enjoyed watching Bill get frustrated with me, for lack of a better word, when I would talk to Pam and every other Vampire in the room but him, when I stood up went into my office and fed from a fangbanger, or my favourite, when I would let my eyes close several times than open them looking directly at him and wink.

Bill was getting very angry with me that he stood up from the booth he was sent to and started to walk towards the front entrance from losing patience waiting for me. He was looking in my direction so I smiled the same smile like that fucking cat from the story like I wanted to before the whole message nonsense, and shook my head at him, which lead to him walking back towards the booth muttering under his breath, sitting down and hunching in the booth still brooding.

Life was good, revenge was even sweeter!

I could have kept this up for... I don't know.... Eternity? I chuckled to myself still looking at him brooding when Bill's eyes finally snapped to mine with contempt held in them. I smiled again at him, stood up and finally motioned for him to follow me to my office.

When I walked through the hallway to my office I could feel Bill move so swiftly and in pace with me I would have thought he was my shadow. I know it's childish but it had to be done. I stopped abruptly just as I entered my office. Bill crashed right into me and it sounded like boulders crashing. There is nothing I hate more than anything than feeling as though I am the prey. However hearing Bill murmur some choice words about yours truly I smiled again and made my way behind my desk.

He followed again, but this time knowing to keep a respectful distance. He went directly to the chair placed in front of my newly scented desk, and not the sofa as I thought he would.

He knows I know. The smug look that he held upon coming into Fangtasia was now wiped clean from his face.

Good

"So what does my newly appointed Area Investigator need?" I said with a forced smile in a sickly sweet voice.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months!!! Wow life got crazy there for a while!!! I am hoping to update more frequently, but I would really love to hear back from you guys!

Thank you to: Xime-neira, sj61 and elliemae71 for your reviews in the last couple of days! You made me want to start writing the story again!

Please Review!!!


	9. Possessions

**Disclaimer: Mrs Charliane Harris's Characters**

He followed again, but this time knowing to keep a respectful distance. He went directly to the chair placed in front of my newly scented desk, and not the sofa as I thought he would.

He knows I know. The smug look that he held upon coming into Fangtasia was now wiped clean from his face.

Good

"So what does my newly appointed Area Investigator need?" I said with a forced smile in a sickly sweet voice.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

"Come now Bill, did you not think I would find out about our newest addition within my own area?" I failed to mention that it was the Queen that had 'informed' me of this decision, details I told myself.

Bill was still sitting across from me, and now raised and crossed his right leg over the left. His appearance was one that was relaxed, however his stiff body language was another matter, not to mention his clipped tone. "Then you know that my position as Investigator to this Area means that anything I possess now and in the future will be under the protection of my current Sherriff and the Queen of Louisiana?" He said with that same clipped tone but yet half a smug look similar to when he walked in to Fangtasia this evening.

'_CURRENT SHERRIFF!!!'_ I had Pam scream into my head.

Typical Pam, eavesdropping.

I ignored Pam for the time being, I would not give Bill the satisfaction of me asking him what he meant by 'current Sherriff,' let him feel my wrath another day. I continued on with the pleasant voice that I knew he hated. "I assure you, your _possessions _have always been safe with me Bill," He growled a little at that, "and they will continue to be unless otherwise stated." Now we were both on the page.

After all, all this ever was about was the blond headed blue eyed telepath, Sookie Stackhouse. It would be foolish for either of us to deny it.

"Agreed," he said in a voice lased with no emotion but hatred for me.

The feeling is mutual, I can assure you!

"Is that all you require this evening? Can I not interest you in a True Blood?" I said pointing to the little fridge in the far corner while showing him some fang.

Bill chose to ignore the True Blood I had offered and went straight to business. "I require all of the information you have on file so I may start my duties as Investigator, preferably starting with names and locations."

Names and locations, I thought to myself. Wouldn't he need to know the reasons for being under investigation before moving to contact them?

I sat back in my 'power' chair, lifted my hands together and touched the tips to one another. I was looking at the roof while doing this, then I shifted my eyes to Bill and let the chair live up to the name. "You will receive all the required information you need in a few short days, if that is an inconvenience to you, too bad," Bill made a motion to stand up thinking or hoping I was finished, and when he reached halfway I continued, "we still have not discussed several matters that need addressing."

Bill sat down once again, but this time did not try to hide his discomfort from what we were about to discuss, nor the scowl on his face, much to my satisfaction.

"When did you decide you were going to 'apply' for the Investigators job? How did you hear about it, and more to the point why did I not know of it!?"

"I was visiting some friends in Seattle and then in New Orleans; I had to report to the Queen to make her known I was in the Area. While meeting with her, Sophie-Anne stated that your Area was in need of an Investigator, and she thought I would be most equip for the position." It sounded rehearsed.

"Bill, I do not hold the position as Sherriff for being naive, it would be good for you to remember that for future reference. Now, Sookie," I said with a genuine smile thinking her. "Tell me, how is she recovering? Is your blood sufficient enough for her, or is this the time when I make sure your possessions are safe and give her my blood to heal her faster?"

"Sookie does not require any blood," he said defeated.

Could it be that Sookie has refused a healing from Bill? He didn't so much as blink when I offered my blood to heal her.

"You may now be in my ranks, but when it comes to Sookie I am to know every detail. Yes, yes, the necessary details," I said waving my right hand in the air. "But be warned William Compton, I will not stand for treachery!"

With that Bill stood and walked to the door with deliberate slowness, I expect he thought I would stop him. "Oh, and Bill...." I asked and he turned around, "Please tell Sookie she is on my mind and I hope her injuries were not on the serious side. I would hate for her to be broken and never know what it was like to be a real woman."

Bill turned around, trying to control his anger I am guessing, and walked through the door and out of Fangtasia.

Good riddance.

Pam came storming straight into my office not 7 seconds later with blood still dripping down her chin from the Fangbanger she had out in her car. Pam opened her mouth ready to unleash everything she wanted say from Bill's little statement, but gurgled a little. Clearly unaware of the amount of blood she had ingested, I handed her a hanky chief, Pam would be mortified at the look of herself. Pam's eyes were blazing and ready for a fight, not to mention the state of her normally perfect hair.

"The mirror is over there," I said pointing it out to her smiling.

Pam walked over to the mirror and gasp at what she saw. You would think someone as proud to be Vampire as Pam was, would not mind blood dripping down her chin and onto her throat?

"Perhaps while at Fangtasia you should refrain from drinking straight from the cow if you insist on making a mess of yourself?" I said smiling. "Just have a simple True Blood to tide you over while here, then do as you please."

"True blood!" She said her voice lased with hatred not even trying to hide it, "I hate the vile shit! I tell you what? The day I drink True Blood freely is the day... well..." Pam seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"That's it, the day I drink 'True Blood' is the day Sookie Stackhouse invites me into her home and offers to get me, Pam, a True Blood!!!" She said proud of herself.

"That day might come," I said looking at her over my desk.

Walking over to the closet on the other side of the room, Pam stripped of her blood soaked Fangtasia attire and dressed herself into her 'normal' clothing. "Bill Compton needs to learn his place," Pam said while getting dressed.

"Indeed."

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Hi, I am so sorry that this is short, it's not even half of what I normally write. I promise to make the next chapter extra long!!! And yes, it will include the Sookie/Eric and Bill healing.

I know I shouldn't ask..... But, please, please review.

A special shout out to Xime-neira for prompting me to keep writing.


End file.
